1. Field
The present invention pertains to methods and apparatus used in preparing lengths of wallpaper for application to a wall. In particular, the invention relates to apparatus for cutting particular lengths of wallpaper from a roll and applying paste to the backside of the lengths of wallpaper.
2. State of the Art
Various methods and apparatus have been suggested in the prior art for measuring, cutting, and pasting lengths of wallpaper prior to application of the lengths to a wall. Generally, the apparatus comprised different type tables upon which lengths of cut wallpaper were placed face down. Paste was applied to the backside of each strip, and when selvaged edges were common, means were provided for cutting the selvaged edge from the lengths of wallpaper. Examples of such apparatus for measuring and cutting wallpaper are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 491,488; 526,038; 1,695,766; 2,588,092; and 2,043,133.